


transfer

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [23]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, probably working with some canon events or someting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Of course, you have to wrap up the project you're currently working on, so we might have to be apart for a few weeks or so, since I have to fly out there as soon as possible. But I'll arrange you a place to stay while I'm there, and as soon as you're done with work, you can hurry on over!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing about when Emilia meets the kiddos, it's almost like it's time to work on stuff that happens in canon? idk fam

Emilia finds that she loves married life quite a bit, and finds that every day with her husband is just as good as the last. Between the fun they have, exploring and experimenting with new interests (and the involvement of a certain friend of theirs in some of these experiments), the evenings spent in relaxing, the times they run into each other at work and she gives him a warm smile and he nods in acknowledgment, and the mornings she wakes up at his side and knows that this is her life now, she can't imagine herself happier.

She loves being able to share everything with Shingen and to be able to count on him to always be there. When she first began to fall for him, she had only been able to think of a relationship with him as a hopeless fantasy, and even when he'd admitted to returning her feelings, it always felt too good to be true. As time went on, she had no choice but to realize how very real it all was, and when he proposed to her, determined to make her dream of having a family come true, she knew that she really had found the love of her life.

Due to a recent slip up in the bedroom, she had ended up confessing to her very immediate desire for children, and Shingen had been just as eager as always to go along with what she wanted. Lately, they've been trying for a baby, and she hopes that their efforts will pay off soon, though she's a bit nervous about parenting. More than anything, she wants to be a good mother, but she has no experience in that department, and she knows that it's very possible she could mess it all up.

Shingen has a son, she knows, but she's never met him before. By marriage, she knows that she has a son as well, and that the mysterious Celty is practically her daughter, or should be any day now. The latter excites her quite a bit; she's always had an interest in the more unusual side of the world, especially since being introduced to evidence of it through her unusual workplace. To think that such a thing is going to become her daughter-in-law!

But work is busy, and becoming more busy by the day. The nights they spend together, getting up to their exploration and experiments and other such shenanigans, are the only times she and Shingen really have together. Since their honeymoon vacation, they haven't had a chance to take off for very long, and certainly not long enough for a trip to Japan to meet the kids. And even though she knows that both of them are older than her- one of them being _considerably_ older than both her and her husband- she's vowed to call them kids, and treat them as her children. She wants to be the best mother that she can possibly be.

One day, she knows that she'll have the chance to meet them but, in the meantime, she can't help feeling a bit impatient about it. Shingen is understanding, at the very least, and admits that he doesn't spend nearly enough time back home.

“Though at this point,” he says, “I doubt they even want me around!”

“What? Don't say that! I'm sure they love having you around!”

Shingen just chuckles and ruffles her hair, commenting on how adorable she is, but she doesn't understand where all  _that_ is coming from.

~X~

It isn't long after that that her wait comes to an end. They've been married for nearly a year when he comes to her and asks her how she feels about transferring to Japan- maybe temporarily, maybe permanently, but that either way it goes, he can pull as many strings as needed to make it work for what they want.

“Wherever you end up, then that's where I want to end up,” she replies. “You're my family now! Of course, if we end up there, then we have an even bigger family, but even if it's only for a little while, that's okay too.”

Shingen exhales loudly before saying, “Emilia! Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you get all earnest like that?” He sounds almost theatrically touched. “You should see the look on your face!” he gushes.

Blushing, she protests, “But I'm just being honest! Do _you_ have any idea how it makes _me_ feel when you say stuff like that? I'm gonna get all flustered, and then what?”

Patting her shoulder, he shakes his head. “You know, if we do go back to visit with my son, it might make him sick, seeing how affectionate we are! Maybe a little jealous too.” He chuckles to himself.

They tease at each other for a bit longer after that, and a few days later, he comes to her with official news on the subject. He's known for a few weeks that they need him to do work in Japan, but he's been trying to figure out what he can do about getting her work there as well. After all, he isn't interested in transferring without his wife, and he was absolutely determined to use his pull to get her to transfer with him.

“It took some convincing, but there are several research projects that you would be well-suited for and can do from pretty much any labs,” he tells her one afternoon. “Of course, you have to wrap up the project you're currently working on, so we might have to be apart for a few weeks or so, since I have to fly out there as soon as possible. But I'll arrange you a place to stay while I'm there, and as soon as you're done with work, you can hurry on over!”

He packs his necessities and helps her get boxes together to ship to whatever their new address will end up being, and their goodbye is a difficult one, even knowing that it won't be for long. She wonders how she's come to be so spoiled that she can barely stand not seeing her husband for a few weeks or so, but she supposes that even only getting to see him at night and in the morning, and sometimes for a few seconds at work, is a lot when she stops to add it all up. At the very least, she gets to see him every day, and she's going to miss not getting to do that.

But it's all going to turn out alright in the long run, and she knows that. It's all so worth it, because she's going to get to meet her stepson and almost-maybe-daughter-in-law, and finally get to be a part of their lives! If she has to miss Shingen for a little bit in the process, then she's sure that she can endure. When she tells him this, he gives a nervous laugh.

“I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you...Shinra...doesn't know that I'm married yet,” he says.

Emilia cocks her head, thinking about what he's said for a moment. “What do you mean?” she asks at last.

“I never...told him he got married?” He gives another nervous laugh. “He still doesn't know about you.”

“Oh,” she says, and thinks on it again. She wonders if she should be angry about this, but she instead decides to wait until she's heard what he has to say. “Well, why haven't you told him that?”  
“There's a reason for that!” he says quickly. “You see, when I started dating you, I wasn't sure how far it was going to go. I know you may find it hard to believe, but it all seemed too good to be true! A beautiful, young woman like you, wanting to date me? I wasn't sure if you would honestly want to stay with me for long, and I didn't want to tell him that I was seeing someone until I knew that it was serious. You're the only person I've been involved with since his mother, you know.”

She nods, feeling herself start to smile at the reminder that he hadn't cared much about dating before her, and he continues. “But, then, before I knew it, things were _very_ serious, and then we were married pretty much overnight! I thought about telling him then, but I realized it would come as quite the shock to hear that I was married without even notifying him of an engagement, which got me to thinking. And I decided, if it's going to be a shock either way, I might as well go all out!”

At that, any potential anger fades away; she understands Shingen and she understands his peculiar thought processes perfectly by this point, and she understands what he's saying. “So you want to make it as big of a surprise of possible! Okay!” She claps for emphasis. “Then don't say a word until I show up, alright? Don't tell him anything except maybe that you have a friend from working coming! And then when I introduce myself as your wife, he'll be so surprised! I can't wait to see the look on his face.”

Her husband laughs, low and mischievous, and says, “That's my girl. I knew I could count on you! Consider my lips sealed.”

At that, she removes his mask so that she can kiss him, taking advantage at the mention of his lips. Likely, she won't be able to coax him into taking it off to kiss her so easily once they're in Japan, so she knows that she has to make the most of what time she has left with him. At the airport, she doesn't worry about the people around, and she pushes his mask up to give him a long kiss goodbye.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief bit of canon dialogue borrowed from the official translation of the third novel idk this is a thing

Working while knowing that she has no chance of happening upon Shingen in the halls, and coming home alone and waking up alone are all hard on Emilia, as she expected that they would be. However, the two of them keep in touch while he works out the details of his transfer and goes to stay with his son. He informs her that they'll be moving in close to them soon, but, for the time being, they'll be staying with Shinra and Celty. On top of that, he tells her that he hasn't said a word and they aren't suspicious at all.

And then comes the email telling her that “circumstances” have forced him to “go into hiding” for a bit, and that, when she arrives, she's to go to the address he's given her, give her introduction without him, and move in with them temporarily until he's able to work something out. Unsure of what happened, but able to determine that he must have done something to anger Celty, she agrees, a bit saddened by the fact that they'll still be separated.

_Don't worry about that!_ he writes back.  _I promise, I'll visit with you whenever they're not around. In fact, you'll have the whole run of the lab you're going to be working at, so I should be able to visit you there any time, without problem. Don't worry about a thing, pumpkin!_

With his words of reassurance, she is able to finish her work in America with her head held high. She arranges for most of their possessions to be shipped to Japan, entrusts a co-worker with checking on their home from time to time, and packs the things she'll need immediately for her flight, barely able to contain her excitement all the while. Soon, she'll be meeting with her new children for the first time, and it's all she can think about!

The night before she leaves, she sleeps on the couch, because she's already packed up their sheets and blankets, stuffed into one of her suitcases, though she barely gets any sleep due to her excitement. Locking up their home for the last time in the foreseeable future, she makes her way to the airport and boards her flight.

~X~

Once she's landed in Japan, she is picked up by someone sent for her by Shingen, and they drop her off at the apartment complex, leaving after helping her get her luggage up to the proper floor. Finally, she knocks on the door, ready to greet her new family.

In her excitement, she forgets that she needs to introduce herself, and she immediately embraces the young man who opens the door. She's blown away by how much he resembles Shingen, despite the fact that she's seen pictures of Shinra before and already knew this. He's got a softer face than her husband, and is, of course, younger than him, but other than that, the resemblance is there, and it's so much more apparent in person. She simply can't help but hug him tight, her very own stepson!

His surprise reminds her of the fact that they've never met before, but before she has a chance to comment on that, her vision goes dark and she wonders aloud about this. Just as she finishes asking about the lights, Shinra is pulled away from her and her vision returns, revealing that none other than Celty has worked her way between them, typing a message to him.

Excited, Emilia tries to talk to Celty, embracing her and telling her how excited she's been to meet her, but she's only met with a message demanding she tell them who she is. Once again, she realizes that her excitement got in the way of her introduction, and she lets Celty go and steps back, apologetic.

“I have committed an error,” she says gravely, bowing in a way that she hopes conveys just how sorry she is. “The title Emilia is mine. In attempting to deepen family bonds, I initiated a passionate embrace.”

And there it is, the big reveal. She watches Shinra's face shift in surprise, and he questions her at the same time that Celty types a message doing the same thing. She straightens up and bows again, finally delivering the news that she and Shingen are married, and waits for them to react now that she's cleared everything up.

When Shinra protests that he didn't know about this, she just smiles and watches, and when he asks her about her age, she repeats to them what Shingen once said to her about age not mattering, though she has a hard time figuring out exactly how to translate it. At that, she pulls Shinra into another hug, unable to contain herself for a moment longer.

After a moment of this, her stepson asks her about her lab coat, and she explains her position at Nebula, as well as the motivation behind her research project in Japan. Her subject, for the majority of her work, is going to be Celty, which she thinks works out perfectly, considering all she really wants to do while she's in Japan is spend time getting to know her new children, and growing closer to them.

After the introductions are over, Shinra makes a quick call to Shingen, while Celty keeps frantically typing messages to show to him, but he doesn't seem to eager to repeat any of them to his father. Instead, he asks him over and over again, “But  _who_ is she  _really_ ?”

“Marriage,” Emilia chirps once. “I informed the marriage. Your mother is home.”

“Dad, are you seriously going to tell me that this woman- who, I might add, is _younger_ than me- is your new wife, and I knew nothing of this?” he asks, and then lets out a long sigh. “Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain to you how wrong that is?”

Emilia stands there beaming while they wrap up their conversation, and then Shinra tells her that, if she's really going to be staying with them, she might as well make herself comfortable in the room that Shingen usually stays in. She wants to spend more time with the two of them and maybe try to make them dinner or something, but they seem a little overwhelmed by her presence, so she instead decides to spend the evening visiting the lab where she'll be doing most of her work.

~X~

“Ah, there you are, pumpkin. I was wondering when you'd finally decide to stop by.”

“Huh? But what if I hadn't come by until it was time to start working?” she asks, surprised to see her husband waiting for her there.

“Then I suppose I would have just wasted away and died in here, wouldn't I?” He holds his hands up in defeat as he sighs. “At least I would know I was leaving my family in good hands!”

“Don't talk like that!” she teases, bounding over to pull him into a hug, somehow managing one even tighter than the ones she used for Shinra or Celty. “I've missed you so much! I can't believe you came all the way here just to see me.”

“Well, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't properly welcome you to the city and show you around?” he asks. “Emilia, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?”

~X~

After a pleasant dinner and sightseeing tour with her husband, he escorts her back home, but insists that he can't walk her up, lest the “angry beast inside” catches sight of him. She giggles as she says her goodbyes to him, and returns to the apartment to find the couple already asleep. Since she's spent the past couple weeks adjusting to living without Shingen, sleeping alone in a new place isn't all that difficult for her.

If anything, her excitement makes it difficult, though she's jetlagged all too hell and back, so it isn't too long before that catches up to her and she's able to drift off to sleep. Soon, she'll have to begin her research, and soon, she'll have several opportunities to get to know her new family very well, and though she isn't sure when the next time she'll get to see Shingen is, she's very happy with her new life and where it's taking her.

 


End file.
